


Fictober drabble #15

by devovere



Series: Fictober 2018 drabbles [15]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fictober 2018, Friendship/Love, Heartbreak, Iambic Pentameter, Marriage, Not Beta Read, Poetry, Unaltered Endgame Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 12:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16305680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devovere/pseuds/devovere
Summary: Prompt: "I thought you had forgotten."





	Fictober drabble #15

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "I thought you had forgotten."

He said, “I thought you’d be away today.”

I spread my arms and smiled but saw him frown.

He said, “I thought you had forgotten us.”

I raised a palm to him but he looked down.

***

He said, “I thought you didn’t want me now.”

I kissed him then but couldn’t win the fight. 

He said, “I truly thought you wouldn’t mind.”

I saw her coming towards him wearing white.

***

He said, “I thought you’d celebrate our joy.”

I wondered if he felt I was his friend. 

He said, “I do,” then she did too. They wed.

I died inside. Yet life goes on. The end.

**Author's Note:**

> I did not set out to write a poem in iambic pentameter. I had several lines penned before I noticed what I was doing, and then it was just a matter of tweaking some vocab choices, and before I knew it I nearly had a proper sonnet -- something I haven't attempted since high school, and then only under duress. Alas, the strict 100-word count for a drabble fell victim to the meter and rhyming scheme. Life goes on. 
> 
> At least now I can check C/7 off my list and move on!


End file.
